Anna Belknap
' Anna Belknap' (born Anna C. Belknap on May 22, 1972 in Damariscotta, Maine U.S.) is an American actress. She is known for her role as Lindsay Monroe on CSI: NY. Personal life Belknap graduated from Lincoln Academy in Newcastle, Maine, received her B.A. from Middlebury College in Vermont, and a Masters in Acting from the American Conservatory Theater. Belknap is married to Eric Siegel, a colleague from the Rude Mechanicals Theater Company. They have two children: a daughter named Cassie (born on January 14, 2007) and a son named George ( born on February 6, 2009). During filming for the show CSI: NY, an episode describes her being bitten by a cobra. This event was used to reduce her screen time during her first pregnancy (which, unlike her second one, was not written into the show.) She also left to go home to Montana in an episode to testify in a trial to cut her screen time. Her second pregnancy was written into the final episode of season 5 where her character has a daughter with Danny Messer. Career Belknap joined the cast of CSI: NY during the second season starting in the episode "Zoo York" as Lindsay Monroe from Bozeman, Montana, She plays junior detective and love interest to Danny Messer. Belknap's television credits include a series regular role on Medical Investigation and on CBS's The Handler, a recurring role in "Deadline" and guest-starring roles in Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit," "The Comeback," "The Jury," "Trinity" and Homicide: Life on the Street. She also appeared as a guest star in Without a Trace and The Education of Max Bickford, both on CBS. Belknap appeared in the feature film "Alchemy" and made her feature film debut in the independent film "The Reality Trap". Her stage credits include the Off Broadway production of "Metamorphoses" at New York's Second Stage Theatre, as well as roles at the Mark Taper Forum, the Globe Theater, the Huntington Theatre, the Westport Country Playhouse and the Williamstown Theater Festival. She is also a member of the Rude Mechanicals Theater Company in New York. Born in Maine, Belknap graduated from Middlebury College and received a Masters of Fine Arts degree in acting from the American Conservatory Theater. Awards Belknap was the recipient of the 2002 San Diego Theater Critics Circle Craig Noel Award for Outstanding Performance as "Marina" in the Globe Theater's production of "Pericles" by William Shakespeare. Filmography Trivia * She's 5'3" (1.60m) tall. * She wears very little jewelry. Usually, all she wears is her wedding and engagement rings, and nothing else. She does have pierced ears, but only rarely wears earrings. * While most of the "CSI: NY" (2004) cast is from New York, Belknap is one of five exceptions. The others are Gary Sinise (who was born in Illinois), Hill Harper (who was born in Iowa), Melina Kanakaredes (who was born in Ohio), and A.J. Buckley (who was born in Dublin). However, Hill, Belknap and Sinise have all lived in NY at some point in time. * Her name is pronounced "Bell Nap.". Category:Actresses